coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Nine: A Feeling of Uncertainty
Chapter Nine: A Feeling of Uncertainty is the second episode in the second season of Coda. Synopsis With a group member on the run, the ones left behind desperately search for answers. The wall is compromised, as Harper and Raven search for a lost comrade. Episode Transcript Act One Harper and Raven stopped along the edge of the road, filling up their vehicle with gas to further reach wherever they need to search for Renee. “Anything useful?” Raven asked, filling up the car. “Nope.” Harper yelled out, stabbing a walker in the head and kicking another in the back of the leg, then proceeding to stab it in the eye. Raven finished up getting gas into the car and then joined Harper in searching for supplies. “How much longer do you think we should stay out here?” Harper asked Raven, who was searching shelves on the gas station to find anything worthwhile. “However long it takes.” She answered, not batting an eye. Harper scoffed, and walked towards Raven, crossing her arms, “We really can’t stay out here forever, Raven.” “We’ll find Renee. We won’t be out here forever.” Raven sighed, upset with Harper. “I’m not saying we won’t find her, it’s just-” “I’m not saying you said that.” Harper just looked at Raven and rolled her eyes, “Let’s go.” Harper walked over to the car, Raven shook her head and followed her, and they left the gas station. Act Two ”Please, Renee, don’t go. Please. I can’t be alone. There’s too much shit happening, please.” Raven begged her sister as she exited the apartment door. ”Mom and Dad are out there, in Atlanta. I’m going to find them and I’ll be back in a few days.” Renee told her, hoping she would stay inside. After Renee was gone, Raven began crying, and approached her room, grabbing a gun, and started following Renee. ”No, no.” Renee pushed Raven back, not allowing her to come with. ”I can’t stay here, I can’t. Mom and Dad need both of us. I won’t slow you down.” Raven begged.’’ ‘’”No. I’m sorry, Raven. Get back inside.” Raven re-entered her home. She threw a lamp across the room, sobbing. ”FUCK!” She shouted alone. Act Three “What the hell is going on?” Omid shouted to Carley, who also exiting her home upon hearing the loud crashes coming from the north side of the wall. “I don’t know. It sounded like something crashed.” Carley answered, loading up her gun. They approached the wall, noticing walkers pouring in. “PART OF THE WALL IS DOWN, WE NEED SOME HELP! ‘’NOW!’’” Cheryl yelled out, hitting a walker in the temple with her hatchet. A piece of the wall fell, hitting her on the head, knocking her to the ground. A walker latched onto the unconscious body, leering in to consume her flesh. In an instant, a bullet entered it’s head and some walkers around it. Theo ran, holding his gun, to help Cheryl. “Fucking help!” Theo shouted at Amanda, who just stood shocked. A woman exited a car that seemingly knocked into the wall. Juanita, a woman seen outside the wall earlier, and she began to speak, “Let me help! I can help…” She fell to the ground. “Shit.” Andrea shouted, and revealed a knife, and ran to help, stabbing some walkers in the head. Leah and Lane exited the car, and began helping clear out the walkers. “What the hell happened!?” Declan yelled at Lane, who was in the driving seat. “We hit a walker, we were just driving back here to see if you’d change your minds... dammit…” He responded, whilst bashing a walker’s head in with a crowbar. “Well you fucked up.” Amelio yelled out. Theo and Amelio helped carry Cheryl away from the madness, while Declan and Kari got Juanita. The remaining people cleared out the walkers. For now. Act Four “It hurts…” Molly moaned to herself, while Clementine watched her. “Are you okay?” Clementine asked her, twiddling her hands together nervously. The little girl peered over at Christa, who was loading up magazines for her pistol. “I’m fine. This baby is getting the hell out of me the moment I can get it out.” Molly smiled at Clementine. Christa glared over at the two, shaking her head, “Oswald really needs to hurry and get over here, he said he would hours ago.” Molly sighed, and reassured them it would be fine. Clementine looked at Christa and sighed, “Is Lee okay?” “He’s fine, sweetheart. He’ll be back in a couple of days with Brandon and Matt.” Christa reassured her. Act Five Saved Laurel=“I’m sorry.” Raven told Harper from the passenger seat of the car. Harper sneered at her, “What for?” “For being a bitch, alright?” Raven threw her hands up in defeat, “We ‘’can’t’’ stay out here forever. I’m sorry.” Harper just smiled, “We’ll find her, Raven. Her and Laurel.” Raven smiled, and quietly crossed a name off of her journal. |-|Saved Kevin=“I’m sorry.” Raven told Harper from the passenger seat of the car. Harper sneered at her, “What for?” “For being a bitch, alright?” Raven threw her hands up in defeat, “We ‘’can’t’’ stay out here forever. I’m sorry.” Harper just smiled, “We’ll find her, Raven. Her and Kevin.” Raven smiled, and quietly crossed a name off of her journal. Act Six Raven sat alone in her apartment, days after Renee had left her alone to find their parents. ”I can’t wait anymore.” Raven grabbed her journal, and left a note for Renee. Raven mustered up the courage to grab a weapon and walker out the door. ”I’m coming.” Act Seven Kari sat in a chair as Theo stitched up his arm, following the events and a piece of the wall cutting Kari’s arm. “Where’s Oswald? Why isn’t he here or helping that woman from the car?” Jason asked Theo. “He’s dead. Jonathan killed him and got away.” Theo responded, sighing. “Dammit. Where did Jonathan go?” Kari asked, with Jason upset at his friend’s death. “God knows where…” Act Eight “How’s that new group doing?” Ben asked Andrea as they planned how to handle the herds approaching Crawford. Andrea began marking plans on a map, “Well. That guy Lane, and that girl Leah are okay. Nothing but cuts and bruises. The son is doing alright but he hasn’t woken up. The older woman isn’t looking good.” “Damn.” Avery shook his head, “They fucked up bad with the wall, but they don’t deserve this.” “Yeah.” Ben answered, “So, what are we going to do about the first herd?” “The first herd is the one we lead towards the river. Hopefully it washes them away if we can get that boat in working condition.” Andrea told them, leading the conversation to Avery. “Right,” Avery examined his side of the map, “The second herd is the one we lead to that old junkyard. It’s smaller, so we can contain it if we cover the area with heaps of garbage using the big truck over there to build a small wall.” Act Nine “Dammit, she’s losing a lot of blood.” Amanda wiped sweat from her forehead while helping to attend to Juanita’s wounds. “Anything you need?!” Theo shouted out, running in to help after stitching up Kari. “I need some O-neg blood, NOW!” She shouted out, desperately attempting to stop the bleeding from Juanita’s lower back. “Is this enough?” Theo came back, with three pints of O-neg blood, “Thank god that damn hospital was full of this shit.” “Yes. That’s good.” A few moments later, they succeeded in the transfusion. The two turned their backs and walked towards a sink for Amanda to wash her hands. “You did good.” Theo reassured her, patting her back. “Without Oswald this is gonna be a lot harder. I was only a fucking resident, I can’t handle a whole community alone.” Amanda sighed. Juanita’s hand twitched behind them. Act Ten ”Welcome to Crawford.” Amelio greeted Harper and her group into the walls of Crawford. ”Wow...this place is incredible.” Harper happily gasped at the sight of the community, walls around for miles a few blocks. The group admired the sights, and then Amelio asked Harper to follow him and speak to the leaders. ”Anything you need, we got it. We’ve been on the road too long and been through too much.” Harper told them. ”I believe you.” Theo told her as Raven watched on. ”We had people die. A young girl. Some of us left the group behind. Noah, Renee-” ”Wait.” Raven shouted out, “Renee?” ”...yes?” Harper asked. ”What was that woman’s last name?” ”I don’t know…” ”Tell me. Please.” ”Fields. I think it was Fields.” Raven gasped, while Amelio and Theo sat with shocked expressions. Act Eleven “Hey. She doing okay?” Janine approached Theo and Amanda, not looking at Juanita. Amanda turned her back to Juanita, “Hey. She’s doing fine, I guess. I don’t know if she’ll pull thr-” Suddenly, Juanita pounced onto Amanda, nearly biting her in the process. “FUCK! HELP!” Amanda shouted, as Janine kicked Juanita in the head. “She turned…” Janine muttered to herself. She began stomping on Juanita’s head until she was no more. “Holy shit.” Theo had barely pulled his weapon out before Janine finished the deed. Act Twelve Harper grabbed a few rolls of paper towels off of a shelf, “Better than no toilet paper…” Raven snickered near her, grabbing what little food she could find in the area. Reaching through a shelf, she screeched as a walker grabbed her arm. Harper ran to help Raven, barely kicking the walker’s side, knocking it off of Raven. Harper withdrew her knife and stabbed the walker up it’s chin into the brain. “You good?” Harper asked her. “I’m fine. I’m fine…” Raven put her hands on her knees and breathed deep, “So easy to get grabbed out here...so easy to get killed.” Raven looked up at Harper. “Do you think Renee is dead?” Raven asked her. Act Thirteen Riley and Ben drank coffee in a small kitchen area. “We really need them. That wall is unsecure and we can’t find a solution. We got people on guard but what if it’s not enough?” Riley asked Ben. “If it’s not enough we’re fucked. Brandon and Matt won’t be able to help, though.” Ben sighed. “Hello?” Leah asked rubbing her head and entering the kitchen. “Oh, hey.” Ben grabbed her arms, leading her to a chair. “I just woke up from a nap...is everyone okay?” Leah asked them, and Riley sighed looking at her. “The woman you were with...Juanita, yes?” Riley told her, sadly. “Yeah. Is she okay?” “I’m sorry. She didn’t make it.” Leah sighed. She put her fingers on her temple and shook her head slowly, closing her eyes, “How’s David?” “He hasn’t woken up. He’ll be fine, though. Lane is okay, too.” Ben reassured her. Act Fourteen “We good?” Robbie shouted out to Kenny and Declan as they cleared walkers outside the wall. “I think so. No more walkers on this side.” Kenny answered. “I think we’re in the clear.” Declan shouted out, smiling too early, “LOOK OUT!” Kenny was tackled by a walker. Declan and Robbie ran to help, only to see a ‘’large’’ number of walkers approaching. They helped Kenny up, but while running, they didn’t notice him fall. He was crowded, however, was able to find an escape into another direction. “SHIT! WHERE’S KENNY?” Declan shouted out, and began dropping a few walkers in an attempt to find Kenny. Robbie began firing his gun at the herd, “I can’t see him. He’s gone.” Declan looked at Robbie, and the two ran towards the wall. Act Fifteen “Fuck! HELP!” Robbie shouted out as he and Declan entered through the broken section of the wall. “Coming!” Omid yelled out as he and Ben ran, with their knives, to assist. The four began dropping as many walkers as they could to prevent the community from being overrun. Act Sixteen “I’m so sorry, Lane.” Leah told Lane following the death of his wife. “She didn’t deserve that. It’s my fault.” Lane sighed. “Coming!” The two heard from outside the small shed they were talking in. “What the hell is happening?” Leah asked. They exited the shed and saw the fighting occurring. “Stay back, Leah.” Lane withdrew his hatchet and ran towards the wall to help. Leah noticed a large truck nearby. She entered it and found the keys in the glove box. “Thank God.” She muttered to herself as she started the ignition and rolled down the window, “GET OUT OF WAY!” The others heard her and jumped back, as the drove the truck across the side of the wall into the herd, closing the gap and stopping the breach. “She did it…” Declan muttered, “Let’s finish this.” The group began stabbing at the remaining walkers. Act Seventeen Andrea and Theo dug a grave for Juanita a few hours later, with Lane watching on, crying. “I don’t know how to keep going.” He cried. Andrea kept digging, as Theo looked at Lane. After a few seconds he continued digging. “Is David okay?” Lane asked Theo. “He will be.” Andrea told him, dismissing Theo, “But he needs you. He needs you so he can pull through. And he can’t pull through if you’re like this. You need to be strong for him and for Leah.” Lane nodded, wiping his eyes. Andrea and Theo continued digging as Lane grabbed a shovel and began helping. Andrea smiled at him. Act Eighteen “I’m sorry, but I don’t think Kenny made it. He would’ve been back by now.” Robbie told Clementine, Christa, Carley, and Omid. “This isn’t happening…” Clementine cried, and Christa began hugging her. “Fuck. We should’ve done more.” Carley muttered, shaking her head. “We tried our best. You did, too. But there were too many.” Robbie frowned, and Omid patted his back. “It’s all good, man. We tried.” Omid smiled at him. Act Nineteen Kenny stabbed a walker in the head nearing, and began running as fast as he could away. “I can’t make it back. Fuck!” Kenny shouted at the sky, praying he can return to Crawford. He noticed a boat in the distance, with a man on board. “HELP!” He began shouting. He approached and realize who was on the boat, but before he could say anything else, he was hit hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. Act Twenty “Wait.” Molly muttered, as her water broke. “Did you pee?” Clementine asked her. “Her water broke.” Christa told her, “WE NEED SOME HELP!” Declan, Riley, and Amanda heard the yell and began running for help, with Robbie already there to assist. “She’s having that baby RIGHT FREAKING NOW!” Omid shouted. Act Twenty-One Renee approached the door to the apartment after a few days of being gone, and opened the door. ”Can’t believe she isn’t locking it.” She muttered to herself, “Raven!” Renee became frantic as she realized Raven was gone. She found a note on the table. ”I can’t stay here anymore. Mom and Dad need me, too, but I need you, also. I’m coming to Atlanta. If you’re already back before I found you, meet me at Dad’s house. If it’s too late, goodbye, sis.” Co-Stars * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Marsh * Owen Thomas as Omid Lenays * Mara Junot as Christa Watts * Gavin Hammon as Kenny Campbell * Erin Yvette as Molly Grey * Courteney Cox as Juanita Welles Deaths * Juanita Welles (Alive and Zombified) Trivia * First appearance of Clementine Marsh. * First appearance of Omid Lenays. * First appearance of Christa Watts. * First appearance of Molly Grey. * Last appearance of Renee Fields. (Flashbacks) * Last appearance of Juanita Welles.